DialogueExportBoSKnightLucia.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBoSKnightLucia.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Quietly / Neutral 00 A1a Битва за аэропорт. Наше первое боевое задание. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0018197A 00052 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Battle FFFFFFFF FormID 0018197D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0018197D_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:54 1408470887 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0018197D_1 0018197D_1 N Proud, excited. Retelling a great victory. / Happy 00 A1b Вот это было зрелище. "Придвен" надвигался в окружении винтокрылов, в полной боевой готовности. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0018197A 00052 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Battle FFFFFFFF FormID 0018197D 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0018197D_2.xwm 08/21/2014 06:39 1408577979 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0018197D_2 0018197D_2 N Proud, excited. Retelling a great victory. / Happy 00 A1c Наш отряд одним из первых высадился на землю. Вокруг десятки гулей. Мы открыли огонь и срезали их, а потом догнали тех, кто попытался сбежать. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0018197A 00052 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Battle FFFFFFFF FormID 0018197D 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0018197D_3.xwm 03/02/2015 00:29 1425230993 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0018197D_3 0018197D_3 N Eager, then more quietly, sad, unsure. / Depressed 00 A1d Я о таком только мечтала. Но Кларк... с тех пор он сам не свой. Он будто просто сдался. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Я заметила, что с тех пор он часто уходит один, раз-два в день. Я сначала не обращала внимания, но... qgBosM02 BoSM02 0018197A 00052 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Battle FFFFFFFF FormID 0018197D 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0018197D_5.xwm 03/02/2015 00:30 1425231036 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0018197D_5 0018197D_5 N Recovering, preoccupied Pronunciation: "LOO-see-uh" / Irritated 00 A1a NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Медный провод, медный провод... Ты мне не скажешь, где... Ой, прости. Кажется, мы незнакомы. Я рыцарь Люсия. Чем могу помочь, рыцарь? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Я веду расследование по поводу пропавших припасов. qgBosM02 BoSM02 00166924 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 00166984 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166984_1.xwm 03/01/2015 23:59 1425229147 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166984_1 00166984_1 N Recovering, respectfully. To a superior officer. Pronunciation: "LOO-see-uh" / Friendly 00 A2a NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Медный провод, медный провод... Ты мне не скажешь, где... Ой, прости. Кажется, мы незнакомы. Я рыцарь Люсия. Чем могу помочь, паладин? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Я веду расследование по поводу пропавших припасов. qgBosM02 BoSM02 00166924 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 000873AE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000873AE_1.xwm 12/15/2014 22:03 1418655811 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__000873AE_1 000873AE_1 N Recovering, respectfully. To a superior officer. Pronunciation: "LOO-see-uh" / Friendly 00 A3a NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Медный провод, медный провод... Ты мне не скажешь, где... Ой, прости. Кажется, мы незнакомы. Я рыцарь Люсия. Чем могу помочь, страж? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Я веду расследование по поводу пропавших припасов. qgBosM02 BoSM02 00166924 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 000873AF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000873AF_1.xwm 12/15/2014 22:03 1418655784 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__000873AF_1 000873AF_1 N Surprised, protesting. (She's lying.) / Disbelief 00 A1a Player Default: Что за битва? Что? О чем ты? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 0017FBCC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBCC_1.xwm 12/19/2014 10:52 1418961133 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0017FBCC_1 0017FBCC_1 N Shocked, angry / Disbelief 00 A2a Player Default: Что за битва? Что-что? Я... я... BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 0017FBCD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBCD_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:51 1408470709 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0017FBCD_1 0017FBCD_1 N Giving in. / Depressed 00 A2b ...хорошо. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 0017FBCD 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBCD_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:02 1408471331 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0017FBCD_2 0017FBCD_2 N Trying to explain / Somber 00 A2c Мы с Кларком вступили в Братство почти одновременно. Вот уже много лет мы с ним дружим. Но после битвы у меня такое ощущение, что мы отдаляемся. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 0017FBCD 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBCD_3.xwm 12/19/2014 10:53 1418961221 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0017FBCD_3 0017FBCD_3 N It's a bad post. Trying to look on the bright side. / Neutral 00 A3a Player Default: Что за битва? Работа неплохая. Сержант Гэвил строгий, но я многому научилась, работая здесь. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669D9_3.xwm 12/22/2014 09:13 1419214381 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669D9_3 001669D9_3 N Trying to stay positive. Sorry that Clarke doesn't like working here. / Neutral 00 A3b Кто-то привыкает, а кто-то нет. Например, Кларк. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669D9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669D9_2.xwm 12/19/2014 11:25 1418963150 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669D9_2 001669D9_2 N Friendly, then hesitant about that last part... / Depressed 00 A4a Player Default: Что за битва? Мы вступили в Братство почти одновременно, года два назад. Мы с ним друзья... были до недавних пор. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669DB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669DB_1.xwm 03/02/2015 00:05 1425229543 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669DB_1 001669DB_1 N Remembering happier times. / Neutral 00 A5a Player Default: Что за битва? Мы вступили в Братство почти одновременно, года два назад. Всюду оказывались вместе. Новобранцы, все дела. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669DC_1.xwm 08/21/2014 04:46 1408571209 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669DC_1 001669DC_1 N Quietly, worried / Worried 00 A6a Player Default: Что за битва? Все началось... после битвы. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669DE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669DE_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:22 1408472554 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669DE_1 001669DE_1 N Trying to ignore the problem. She doesn't want to talk about it. / Depressed 00 A7a Player Default: Что за битва? Если честно, сама не знаю. Просто он... отстранился. Прости. Забиваю тебе голову глупостями. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691F 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669DD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669DD_1.xwm 12/19/2014 10:50 1418961036 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669DD_1 001669DD_1 N Helpful / Friendly 00 B1a Player Default: Пока на этом все. Дай знать, если будут еще вопросы. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691E 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669A5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669A5_1.xwm 03/02/2015 00:26 1425230761 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669A5_1 001669A5_1 N Trying to recollect her thoughts / Puzzled 00 B1b Так, на чем я остановилась?.. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691E 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669A5 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669A5_2.xwm 08/20/2014 00:18 1408468738 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669A5_2 001669A5_2 N Friendly / Friendly 00 B2a Player Default: Пока на этом все. Отлично. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691E 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 001669A6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669A6_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:19 1408468757 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669A6_1 001669A6_1 N Dismissive / Thinking 00 X1a Player Default: У вас пропали электронные лампы? И часто тут такое бывает? Просто кто-то неправильно их зарегистрировал. Кларк на следующий день все нашел. По мелочи иногда бывает, но ничего серьезного. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691D 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 00166A31 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166A31_1.xwm 03/02/2015 00:26 1425230815 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166A31_1 00166A31_1 N Quietly, confident. She's sure of it. / Confident 00 X1b Пусть сержант жалуется, но проктор Тиган и его скрипторы очень тщательно все проверяют. Один-два ящика еще может быть, но не столько же. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691D 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 00166A31 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166A31_2.xwm 03/02/2015 00:27 1425230850 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166A31_2 00166A31_2 N Trying to remember the details of a rumor. / Thinking 00 X2a Player Default: У вас пропали электронные лампы? И часто тут такое бывает? Почти ничего. Говорят, там в основном продукты были. И... электронные лампы?.. То есть нет, лампы просто потерялись. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691D 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 00166A30 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166A30_1.xwm 12/19/2014 11:24 1418963051 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166A30_1 00166A30_1 N Thinking it through / Thinking 00 Y1a Player Default: Есть способ обойти систему безопасности? Хм-м... для этого надо быть служащим нашего отделения. Только нам разрешено приносить и уносить припасы. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691C 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 00166986 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166986_2.xwm 12/19/2014 10:44 1418960672 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166986_2 00166986_2 N Thinking it through / Puzzled 00 Y1b И что потом? Полный ящик припасов с базы точно не вынести. Здесь столько патрульных, кто-нибудь да заметил бы. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691C 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 00166986 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166986_3.xwm 03/02/2015 00:28 1425230935 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166986_3 00166986_3 N Thinking it through / Puzzled 00 Y1c Но... зачем вообще что-то воровать? Братство предоставляет нам все необходимое. И здесь ни у кого нет связей с Содружеством. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691C 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 00166986 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166986_5.xwm 12/19/2014 10:45 1418960752 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166986_5 00166986_5 N Giving up / Irritated 00 Y1d Не знаю. Все это как-то глупо. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691C 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 00166986 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166986_4.xwm 08/20/2014 00:34 1408469694 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166986_4 00166986_4 N Seriously / Confident 00 Y2a Player Default: Есть способ обойти систему безопасности? Все очень строго. Постоянно дежурят как минимум два рыцаря и скриптор. К тому же, тут у нас целая база. Волноваться не о чем. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691C 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 0018136D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0018136D_1.xwm 03/02/2015 00:28 1425230883 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0018136D_1 0018136D_1 N A little surprised it's gone this far. / Question 01 A1a Player Default: Я веду расследование по поводу пропавших припасов. Капитан назначил следователя? Неужели все настолько серьезно? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691B 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 0016699D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0016699D_1.xwm 03/02/2015 00:31 1425231111 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0016699D_1 0016699D_1 N Quietly, concerned. It's come to this? Sigh at the end of the line. / Worried 01 A2a Player Default: Я веду расследование по поводу пропавших припасов. Ты ведешь расследование лично? Неужели все настолько серьезно? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691B 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008739A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0008739A_1.xwm 12/15/2014 22:53 1418658823 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0008739A_1 0008739A_1 N Quietly, concerned. It's come to this? Sigh at the end of the line. / Worried 01 A3a Player Default: Я веду расследование по поводу пропавших припасов. Мэм, вы хотите лично этим заняться? Все настолько плохо? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691B 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 00210B6C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00210B6C_1.xwm 05/14/2015 20:03 1431608608 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00210B6C_1 00210B6C_1 N Irritated / Irritated 01 B1a Player Default: Просто осматриваюсь. Не надо мне врать, рыцарь. Сюда вход посторонним запрещен. Здесь никто просто так не "осматривается". BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691A 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 001669BF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669BF_1.xwm 12/19/2014 09:21 1418955682 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669BF_1 001669BF_1 N Irritated, softening. / Worried 01 B1b Должно быть, ты расследуешь пропажу припасов. Мы все о ней слышали. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691A 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 001669BF 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001669BF_2.xwm 12/19/2014 09:23 1418955832 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__001669BF_2 001669BF_2 N Hesitantly, correcting a superior officer. / Worried 01 B2a Player Default: Просто осматриваюсь. Я знаю, что ты здесь по поводу пропавших припасов. Это... не такая уж тайна. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691A 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 00087386 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00087386_1.xwm 12/15/2014 22:54 1418658864 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00087386_1 00087386_1 N Hesitantly, correcting a superior officer. / Worried 01 B3a Player Default: Просто осматриваюсь. Я знаю, что вы ищите пропавшие припасы, мэм. Это... в общем это не секрет. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0016691A 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 00210B6B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00210B6B_1.xwm 05/14/2015 20:02 1431608575 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00210B6B_1 00210B6B_1 N Concerned / Worried 01 Y1a Player Default: У тебя найдется время ответить на пару вопросов? О, наверное, ты здесь по поводу пропавших припасов. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? qgBosM02 BoSM02 00166918 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 00166983 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166983_1.xwm 12/22/2014 09:08 1419214098 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__00166983_1 00166983_1 N Confused. Player has just wandered off. / Puzzled 01 (W) A1a Хорошо. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BEBAD 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 000BEBC9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000BEBC9_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:06 1408457197 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo BoSM02__000BEBC9_1 000BEBC9_1 N Excusing herself, to a senior officer. / Puzzled 01 (W) A2a Сэр. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BEBAD 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF FormID 000BEBC8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000BEBC8_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:16 1408457760 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo BoSM02__000BEBC8_1 000BEBC8_1 N Worried / Worried 00 A1a NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Битва... его изменила. Я заметила, что с тех пор он часто уходит один, раз-два в день. Я сначала не обращала внимания, но... BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BE9EC 00053 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Post FFFFFFFF FormID 000BEA1F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000BEA1F_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:34 1408473288 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__000BEA1F_1 000BEA1F_1 N Worried / Worried 00 A1b Может, ты за ним проследишь? Узнаешь, чем он занимается? Его смена должна кончиться через несколько минут. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BE9EC 00053 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Post FFFFFFFF FormID 000BEA1F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000BEA1F_3.xwm 03/02/2015 00:31 1425231060 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__000BEA1F_3 000BEA1F_3 N Worried / Worried 00 A1c Может, ничего особенного. Но... я за него волнуюсь. BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BE9EC 00053 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Post FFFFFFFF FormID 000BEA1F 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000BEA1F_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:34 1408473282 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__000BEA1F_2 000BEA1F_2 N Military / Concerned 02 A1a Player Default: Капитан назначил следователя? Неужели все настолько серьезно? Не уверена, что смогу помочь, но... что ты хочешь знать? BoSLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 0008734D 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008738E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0008738E_1.xwm 12/15/2014 22:50 1418658603 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02__0008738E_1 0008738E_1 N Concerned / Concerned Рыцарь. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0017E822 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_WaitingForInput_Lucia FormID 0018197B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0018197B_1.xwm 08/21/2014 05:36 1408574208 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSM02__0018197B_1 0018197B_1 N Concerned / Concerned Мэм? NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0017E822 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_WaitingForInput_Lucia FormID 00210B6E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00210B6E_1.xwm 05/14/2015 20:04 1431608687 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSM02__00210B6E_1 00210B6E_1 N Concerned / Concerned Сэр? NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0017E822 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_WaitingForInput_Lucia FormID 0017EFE4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017EFE4_1.xwm 08/19/2014 09:25 1408415136 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSM02__0017EFE4_1 0017EFE4_1 N Concerned / Concerned Страж. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 0017E822 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_WaitingForInput_Lucia FormID 00184294 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00184294_1.xwm 08/25/2014 00:05 1408899913 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSM02__00184294_1 00184294_1 N Preoccupied. First part to herself, then turning to the player. / Puzzled -1 A Медный провод, медный провод... Ты мне не скажешь, где... NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Ой, прости. Кажется, мы незнакомы. Я рыцарь Люсия. Чем могу помочь, рыцарь? qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00050 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Intro FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Intro FormID 0017FBD1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBD1_1.xwm 03/01/2015 23:58 1425229105 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__0017FBD1_1 0017FBD1_1 N Distracted, polite / Puzzled -1 A Еще две катушки, и... Ой, прости. Чем могу помочь? NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Main FormID 0017FBD3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBD3_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:25 1408458327 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__0017FBD3_1 0017FBD3_1 N First part to herself. Then turning to the player. / Puzzled -1 A ...никак не привыкну к этой системе учета. Тебе что-то нужно? NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Main FormID 0017FBD4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBD4_1.xwm 03/02/2015 00:03 1425229380 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__0017FBD4_1 0017FBD4_1 N Polite / Friendly -1 A Рыцарь. NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Main FormID 0017FBD5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBD5_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:41 1408459319 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__0017FBD5_1 0017FBD5_1 N Polite / Friendly -1 A Паладин. NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Main FormID 0017FBD6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBD6_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:29 1408458562 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__0017FBD6_1 0017FBD6_1 N Polite / Friendly -1 A Страж. NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Main FormID 000873A6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000873A6_1.xwm 12/17/2014 09:40 1418784050 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__000873A6_1 000873A6_1 N Polite / Friendly -1 A Чем могу тебе помочь? NPCFBoSKnightLucia Player Default: Что за битва? qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00051 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Main FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Main FormID 0017FBD7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBD7_1.xwm 12/19/2014 04:52 1418939566 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__0017FBD7_1 0017FBD7_1 N Sad, worried. She's losing a friend she cares about. / Worried -1 A Битва... его изменила. NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSLucia: Я заметила, что с тех пор он часто уходит один, раз-два в день. Я сначала не обращала внимания, но... qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC087 00053 BoSM02_Lucia_Stage50_Post FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_Post FormID 0017FBD9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FBD9_1.xwm 12/19/2014 09:31 1418956270 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02__0017FBD9_1 0017FBD9_1 N Excusing herself, to a senior officer. / Puzzled Мэм. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC086 FFFFFFFF FormID 00210B6D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00210B6D_1.xwm 05/14/2015 19:58 1431608339 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo BoSM02__00210B6D_1 00210B6D_1 N Military / Stern Если что-то нужно, обратись к сержанту Гэвилу. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_EarlyHellos FormID 0017FE56 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE56_1.xwm 12/19/2014 05:03 1418940188 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE56_1 0017FE56_1 N Preoccupied / Puzzled Прости, прости, мне надо бумаги заполнить... NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_EarlyHellos FormID 0017FE57 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE57_1.xwm 08/20/2014 03:56 1408481796 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE57_1 0017FE57_1 N Preoccupied / Puzzled Пожалуйста, не сейчас. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_EarlyHellos FormID 0017FE58 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE58_1.xwm 08/20/2014 04:04 1408482270 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE58_1 0017FE58_1 N To herself, preoccupied, frustrated / Puzzled Где же этот... NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_EarlyHellos FormID 0017FE59 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE59_1.xwm 08/20/2014 03:56 1408481814 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE59_1 0017FE59_1 N Sincere, player is doing her a favor. / Grateful Спасибо. Для меня это очень много значит. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_LateHellos FormID 0017FE5B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE5B_1.xwm 08/20/2014 04:21 1408483268 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE5B_1 0017FE5B_1 N Preoccupied / Puzzled Мне надо возвращаться к работе. Прошу меня извинить. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_LateHellos FormID 0017FE5C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE5C_1.xwm 08/20/2014 04:21 1408483286 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE5C_1 0017FE5C_1 N Preoccupied / Puzzled Прости, мне надо закончить работу. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_LateHellos FormID 0017FE5D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE5D_1.xwm 08/20/2014 04:21 1408483291 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE5D_1 0017FE5D_1 N Preoccupied / Puzzled Я сейчас очень занята. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02 000BC085 FFFFFFFF BoSM02_Lucia_LateHellos FormID 0017FE5E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0017FE5E_1.xwm 08/20/2014 04:21 1408483299 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02__0017FE5E_1 0017FE5E_1 N Sincere / Depressed 00 A1a NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Я слышала про Кларка. Очень сложно в такое поверить. Но... спасибо за расследование. Узнать правду было необходимо. BoSKnightLucia NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BE1BD 00000 BoSM02_Lucia_PostCommentary FFFFFFFF FormID 00166A32 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00166A32_2.xwm 03/01/2015 08:58 1425175091 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSM02Postquest__00166A32_2 00166A32_2 N Military, Grim / Depressed -1 A Я слышала про Кларка. NPCFBoSKnightLucia BoSKnightLucia: Очень сложно в такое поверить. Но... спасибо за расследование. Узнать правду было необходимо. qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2D 00000 BoSM02_Lucia_PostCommentary FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_Greetings FormID 000BE1EF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000BE1EF_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSM02Postquest__000BE1EF_1 000BE1EF_1 N Quietly, sincere / Friendly Кларк снова стал самим собой. Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но... спасибо тебе. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_Hellos FormID 000BE1F0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000BE1F0_1.xwm 08/20/2014 04:30 1408483832 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__000BE1F0_1 000BE1F0_1 N Disappointed / Depressed Кларк со мной даже не разговаривает. Не знаю, что у вас произошло, но... стало только хуже. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_Hellos FormID 00180569 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00180569_1.xwm 12/18/2014 21:46 1418913989 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__00180569_1 00180569_1 N Learning the ropes on her new job / Amused Кажется, наконец у меня начинает получаться. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_Hellos FormID 0018056F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0018056F_1.xwm 08/20/2014 05:14 1408486482 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__0018056F_1 0018056F_1 N Distracted / Irritated Прости, у меня очень много работы. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_Hellos FormID 00180570 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00180570_1.xwm 12/18/2014 21:47 1418914031 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__00180570_1 00180570_1 N Distracted / Irritated Посмотрим... NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_Hellos FormID 000873B5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\000873B5_1.xwm 12/18/2014 21:47 1418914042 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__000873B5_1 000873B5_1 N Confident, eager. / Confident Я так этого ждала. NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_MarshalHellos FormID 00180572 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00180572_1.xwm 12/18/2014 21:48 1418914128 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__00180572_1 00180572_1 N Confident, rallying her allies. / Confident Мы вместе! Ad victoriam! NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_MarshalHellos FormID 00180573 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00180573_1.xwm 12/18/2014 21:49 1418914149 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__00180573_1 00180573_1 N Confident, rallying her allies. / Confident За победу! За Братство! NPCFBoSKnightLucia qgBosM02 BoSM02Postquest 000BDC2C FFFFFFFF BoSM02Postquest_Lucia_MarshalHellos FormID 00180574 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00180574_1.xwm 12/18/2014 21:49 1418914160 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSM02Postquest__00180574_1 00180574_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Гр-ра! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 0019544E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019544E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__0019544E_1 0019544E_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. А-а-а! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 0019544F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019544F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__0019544F_1 0019544F_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-а-а! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195450 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195450_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195450_1 00195450_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Р-ра-а! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195451 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195451_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195451_1 00195451_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-а-а! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195452 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195452_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195452_1 00195452_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-ар-р! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195453 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195453_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195453_1 00195453_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ых! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 0019548E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019548E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__0019548E_1 0019548E_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ха! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 0019548F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019548F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__0019548F_1 0019548F_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Йа! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 00195490 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195490_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__00195490_1 00195490_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ра-а! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 00195491 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195491_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__00195491_1 00195491_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive *тяжело дышит* *кашель* *кашель* NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195480 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195480_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195480_1 00195480_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive Уф! *тяжело дышит* NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195481 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195481_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195481_1 00195481_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive А-а! *кашель* *хрип* NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195482 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195482_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195482_1 00195482_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Ха! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 0019546F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019546F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__0019546F_1 0019546F_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Ар-р! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195470 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195470_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195470_1 00195470_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Уф! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195471 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195471_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195471_1 00195471_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Гр-р! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195472 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195472_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195472_1 00195472_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent У-ух! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195473 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195473_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195473_1 00195473_1 N death / InPain За... с-старейшину М-мэксона... NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AED_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:04 1412964275 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AED_1 001A4AED_1 N death / InPain Честь и с-слава... NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AEE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AEE_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:05 1412964331 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AEE_1 001A4AEE_1 N death / InPain За Б-братство... NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AEF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AEF_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:06 1412964361 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AEF_1 001A4AEF_1 N InPain А-а... NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 00195445 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195445_1.xwm 09/20/2014 02:32 1411155167 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__00195445_1 00195445_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. А-а! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019545D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545D_1 0019545D_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Уи-и! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019545E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545E_1 0019545E_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Йа-а! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019545F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545F_1 0019545F_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Ар-р! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195460 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195460_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195460_1 00195460_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Уф! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195461 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195461_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195461_1 00195461_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. А! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195462 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\00195462_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195462_1 00195462_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. А-а-айа-р-р-р! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019548A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548A_1 0019548A_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. Йа-а-а-р-р! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019548B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548B_1 0019548B_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. Р-р-р-ра-а-а-ар-р! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\0019548C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548C_1 0019548C_1 N За Братство! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AF6_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965865 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF6_1 001A4AF6_1 N За победу! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AF7_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965879 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF7_1 001A4AF7_1 N Никакой пощады! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AF8_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965888 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF8_1 001A4AF8_1 N Ad victoriam! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AF9_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965901 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF9_1 001A4AF9_1 N За старейшину Мэксона! NPCFBoSKnightLucia DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AFA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBoSKnightLucia\001A4AFA_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965914 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AFA_1 001A4AFA_1 N BoSKnightLucia